Wedding Dress
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Elsa just wanted to make sure the Royal Seamstress did her job correctly, there's nothing wrong with that. Eslanna smut written because of the OUAT wedding dress.


**Just pretend this is somewhere in the INK universe, mkay? It makes it easier that way to just link all this madness together because WHY NOT.**

**Super spoiler from Once Upon A Time even though I don't watch that show I'm just in it this season for Frozen. Maybe. If the cheese factor doesn't make me gag…**

**Smut and language yo. Sass Queen of SASSENDALE.**

Wedding Dress

"Elsa? What's wrong? What is that?"

Anna looked on worriedly as an unconscious flurry swirled around her sister, prompting her to quickly stride to her sister's side with a rustle of heavy silks and chiffon. Her gaze fell to the book in trembling slender hands that gripped the parchment like a lifeline. Ice crackled on the Queen's knuckles in response to her distress.

"A… diary?"

"…Mother's." The admittance was soft, painfully strained.

"What's in there?" Anna asked tentatively, afraid to know.

"Our… our Parents… their death. _It's all my fault_."

The diary clattered to the surface of the dusty roll-top desk and the Princess just barely had enough time to reach out and grab the retreating Queen's bicep. The blonde stumbled and whirled around with damp darkened eyes.

"_Let me go."_

"No! Elsa, it's not your fault." Slender silk encased hands cradled the distraught woman's face. "It's _not_ your fault."

Dark lashed fluttered closed in response to the thumbs stroking her cheeks and a weak smile tugged at full lips. "You're too good to me."

"I love you, why wouldn't I be good to you?" Anna couldn't help the goofy answer and chuckled.

Icy blue eyes opened languidly and traversed the red head's front appreciatively. At first the Queen's gaze was purely business, taking in the softly embroidered details of the wedding gown and wondering if it needed to be fitted any more after she had given the royal seamstress the Princess's measurements. Which of course dumped her into a spiraling string of thoughts of measuring tape and bare freckled skin and twisted bed sheets. The flashes of recent memories made her stomach somersault and her breath hitch high in her chest.

"Elsa."

Anna fought to keep her eyes from rolling in exasperation when her sister's stare pinned her and darkened for a completely different reason. Now was most certainly _not_ the time _nor_ the place, but it never seemed to matter to Elsa these days. She had become dangerously bold in the Keep since the feisty red head had dragged her kicking and screaming into her and her fiancé's bed. The Queen hadn't kicked for very long after that, but she had certainly continued to scream.

"Elsa, seriously?"

"What?" The blonde had carefully stepped forward around the enormous skirt of their mother's wedding dress, eyes locked in on the Princess's lips.

"Don't _what_ me. Don't even think about it!" Anna retreated, her gaze flicking nervously between her encroaching sister and the door standing wide open. She wasn't _immune_ to the idea, but it was in the middle of the afternoon.

The Queen steered the flustered young woman back into the small area she changed in with a smirk that _screamed_ indecent intentions. "But I _like_ to think about it. About _you_. Besides, I'm just going to check and see if the Seamstress did her job properly."

"I _think_ the Seamstress would have a better-uh" Her back hit the wall next to the arced window and a blush raced across her cheeks. "The uh… wait, what?"

A low chuckle rumbled through the Queen's chest as she leaned in, brushing her parted lips across Anna's chin. The strangled gasp in her ear egged her on and slender hands ghosted up the beaded front of the wedding dress.

"Elsa, I swear to the _gods_ I _will_ scream-"

"_Good_."

The commanding growl ripped out of the ruler's chest and then she was upon the Princess, fusing her mouth to the red head's that hung open in protest. The eager attempt to destroy the somber mood the Queen had created was met with dying reluctance, leaving the Princess undecided between pushing away or pulling her lover closer. She was left without a choice when hands squeezed briefly at her chest before swooping down and starting the task of gathering up the multiple layers of silk and satin. Elsa nearly snarled into the Princess's lips when silk-gloved fingers locked down like vices on her shoulders and dug into the fair skinned flesh. She could tell her sister was about to push her away but finally finding the hem of the dress and rudely splaying her hands high on toned thighs had the red head changing her tune. A slew of curses spilled out from Anna's occupied mouth as chilly fingers found the waistband of her underwear and jerked them roughly down her flared hips. The Princess ripped her mouth from the Queen and put pressure on the tops of the blonde's shoulders, letting her head fall back onto the white washed wall with another _thunk_. Fire raced under her skin and Anna hoped she wouldn't ruin the dress with her perspiration and… _other_ fluids. If she could launder the gown herself she wouldn't worry, but since she didn't really know how to _do_ that…

"_Hurry up, before someone sees. And DON'T tear the dress."_

The Queen laughed lightly at the raspy request that was more eager than panicky, her lips working the soft skin of the side of Anna's neck. "How quickly I make you change your tune."

Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister's sass, missing the way the blonde sank to her knees in front of her. Her blush deepened when her panties were drawn all the way down her legs and her left booted foot guided with a little difficulty out of the leg hole. She nearly lost her balance as the Queen shouldered her legs apart and crudely laved at damp folds. Anna balled her lips over her teeth in an attempt to suppress the whimper that escaped her chest, pressing her back firmly into the wall and canting her hips forward. Adrenaline slammed into her system and the coil in her belly tightened exponentially as a warm tongue traced patterns to and fro. Her skin tingled and burned from the coarse attention, every lick and suck magnified because the ridiculous cream-puff skirt blocked her view.

"_FUCK_."

The soft explicative was forced out through clenched teeth when lips wrapped around the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex and sucked viciously. Her knees trembled and the Princess rested some of her weight on her tormenter's shoulder, letting her hips grind into the smirking mouth inflicting the attention. When a warm tongue wormed inside her Anna had to wrap her hand in the curtains in an attempt to keep herself upright after her knees buckled. Not missing a beat, the Queen guided the Princess's leg up to have her brace her foot on the opposite side of the deep and narrow window. She continued to let the Princess rest her weight on her shoulder but this way Anna could forcefully push against something that wasn't her. A particularly loud moan had Elsa pause briefly and adjust the skirts to fall over the opposite side of the red head's raised leg to make sure she was shielded from the window and to shoot a challenging look up to the flustered princess.

"I don't think that was a scream. Care to try again?"

Instead of responding to Elsa's cheeky comment, Anna glowered and carefully fitted her right hand over her mouth to try and muffle any future cries while trying to keep her lipstick off of the silk. Her breath hitched in her chest as she watched the smirking woman lean back in and lick languidly once before continuing her task. The Princess watched the crown of the blonde's head bob and move to a fro, partially hidden by the skirts of the wedding down. Her breath quickened as the slippery tongue wormed its way inside her again and it was all she could do to stay upright when the pad of a frosty thumb pressed firmly onto her swollen clit. Anna screwed her eyes shut and frantically adjusted her grip on the gauzy curtain, the jerk of her hips making her slip a few inches down the wall. She could feel the fastenings of the bodice digging into her back and all she wanted to do at that moment was strip the damn thing off.

She needn't have thought that though, because the Queen quickly and efficiently wound her up to the point of giddiness where is felt like every nerve ending was singing with delicious pleasure. She felt hot and encased in the dress, but the cool burning points of contact from her sister's hands and mouth and shoulder were a welcome touch to focus on. How Elsa always felt chilled but simultaneously _on freaking fire_ was beyond her comprehension, and with a few more rough strokes and thrusts Anna was briefly robbed of all higher cognitive thought as she tumbled into bliss with a gargled moan muffled behind a silk glove. The Princess's eyes rolled back and her lungs froze as pleasure exploded in a tidal wave of white hot gratification that made her thrust her hips urgently into the older woman's face. A surprised grunt vibrated into her core and prolonged the feeling, prompting the Queen to continue her ministrations while humming lowly into slick heat. The action coaxed another wave of release from the rubbery-kneed Princess and a breathy sigh. Anna panted heavily into her gloved hand and cracked her eyes open. Her blurry vision landed on the pair of panties dangling from around her shin and couldn't help the heated blush that painted her freckled chest and cheeks.

The Princess's attention turned back to the Queen slowly rising to her feet, lips and chin and the tip of her nose shiny and wet. Elsa went directly for the underwear and carefully slid it off the red head's leg, using it to wipe up her face. Anna watched her quietly, squirming under the hooded stare and swallowing thickly when a delicate brow arched in amusement.

"I think the Seamstress did a marvelous job. Do you want me to help you change?"

Anna huffed and shoved her cackling sister out of the small dressing area. "OUT."

"But I was just in! You wound me, Anna." The Queen smirked, grinning devilishly as the Princess turned three different shades of red and muttered something that sounded like '_incorrigible strumpet'_ as she drew the curtains closed with a snap.

"I'll get you back for this." The Princess threatened through the flimsy divider, her undressing silhouette dancing across the cloth.

Elsa tucked the ruined underwear down the front of her bodice and sat on one of the low cedar chests in the attic with a smug grin. _"Oh, I look forward to it."_


End file.
